


All Nighter

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night, two men struggle to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, more crackships. Don't expect much else from me lmao. This one's based off of a conversation with my friends Sam and Lauren, so you two brought this upon yourselves. I hope everyone enjoys~

Gozu's living room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, video game boxes opened on the ground, a cup tipped over beside a coaster, and crumbs in every nook and cranny of the floorboards. In the eye of the hurricane, Daisaku Bandai rested his head against the Great Gozu's beefy shoulder. Gozu was semi-propping his head against Bandai's, but he was keeping his mask on, and it would be too hard on the poor farmer's head.

The two sat in silence. Bandai retained his goofy smile, and it was covered by his mask but Gozu had a similar expression. The two had a wild night; drinking vinegar, bouncing on the couch, skinny dipping, climbing (and falling off of) trees...a lot of crazy ideas. Amazing what a few glasses of alcohol could accomplish. The two brainstormed on the spot, and as soon as they came up with something, didn't hesitate to just do it.

It was about 4:30 in the morning and the duo were tuckered out. Propped against the sofa, heads resting on one another and hands interlocked. They stared off into space in silence, reflecting on the night. After a few minutes, it was Bandai who broke the silence.

"Moo-Moo?" he asked, calling the wrestler by his personal nickname. Gozu shifted to face the large farmer. "I know it didn't happen long ago, but remember your face when you chugged that cup of vinegar? It was like watching a beaver build with sore teeth!"

Gozu chuckled. "Ah yeah," he said in a hushed tone, ready to strike back. "Was it similar to the way you screamed when I started to tickle you in the tree?"

Bandai immediately flushed red, but did it with a smile and a burst of laughter. A giggle that reminded Gozu of rays of sunshine breaking through dark clouds on a stormy day. "H-Hey!" the farmer snickered. "I could have fallen! Actually, I did fall. Like an owl in a snowstorm..."

"Yeah, and you didn't hesitate to pull me down with you," Gozu poked Bandai in the side, playfully. "Luckily, we're both strong men, or you could have cost us a lot!" a hint of anger broke through his tone. Gozu was struck by an arrow of guilt immediately, and was thankful his mask was hiding his regretful expression. The statement just bounced off of Bandai, though. The farmer never seemed to mind much.

"Well, you sure yelped like an old dog at sunrise when you jumped into the lake!" Bandai said in a bubbly tone. "In fact, it sounded like a lone wolf howling at the moon!"

Gozu chuckled. "Ah, I guess that's true. But you were squealing when your toes touched some plants at the bottom~."

Bandai blushed. "Hey now, it felt like I was walking in human hair! That's creepy, like a goat bleating at midnight..."

The two laughed together for another couple of minutes, before silence overtook the room. Resting and zoning out, Gozu noticed Bandai's eyes flutter shut. He wiggled his shoulder a bit to wake the farmer up. "Oi, we said we were staying up all night!" he stated harshly. Bandai snapped to attention.

"Y-Yes, Sir Moo-Moo!" he yelled in a dilligent yet playful manner. After a minute of thought, Bandai perked up. "What if we turned on a movie to keep us busy?" he asked, with sparkling eyes.

"Depends on what movie..." Gozu began. But Bandai had already shot up like a rocket, and slid towards the drawer kept full of DVDs and cassette tapes. 

"How much Disney do you have?" the farmer asked, digging through the pile quickly. "I think Disney fits the mood! Like, uh..." he was about to begin another one of his unique metaphors, when he trailed off, focusing on his hunt for a Disney movie or two.

"I think I have an old tape somewhere," Gozu thought out loud. "The Little Mermaid? Haven't used the damn thing in ages, it's probably buried under tapes and dust..."

"Found it!" Bandai called, almost immediately after. With one deep breath and huff, a cloud of dust flew off the old VCR tape. Ariel's prominent, readheaded, beaming face was still distinguishable on the faded label. "Quick, where's your tape player!?"

"Connected to the tv," Gozu pointed. He watched as Bandai skipped over like a child going to a candy shop, and after a bit of puzzling over how to work things, pushed the tape in. He scittered back towards Gozu and curled up against him as the movie started.

And the two watched in silence. A few minutes in, Gozu stood up to use the bathroom, and turned off the lights on the way back. They moved to the sofa and sat together, the dim glow of the television screen being the rooms only light source. Slowly and steadily, they melted together. Bandai rested his kness on Gozu's lap, and Gozu's arm tightened around Bandai's wasit. Leaning against his chest, Bandai found his gaze occasionally slipping away from the movie to look at Gozu. Coincidentally, Gozu found himself doing the same.

And then, during one of the final scenes, they did it at the same time. Their faces turned upwards, and their eyes locked together. They stared at each other in the monitor's faint glowing, captivated by each other. Bandai shakily lifted up an arm and pressed it on Gozu's mask, tenderly lifting it off his face. He smiled wider at the sight of Gozu's bare appearance, and placed the mask on the floor before gently stroking Gozu's cheek.

Gozu smiled back, and yanked Bandai forward, forcefully yet carefully. Their lips locked, and stayed pressed together for a few moments before they broke apart and rested their foreheads on one another. The movie was just white noise to them as they fell forwards, hugging with pressed faces.

"...Maybe we don't have to stay up all night," Gozu mumbled.

Bandai laughed quietly. "I was thinking the same, Moo-Moo! Let's stay like this forever..." Bandai's voice trailed off as he rested his head on Gozu's chest and let his eyes close. Gozu smiled warmly, bringing his hand to Bandai's messy hair and stroking it gently. It was tangled, yet soft. He leaned back and enjoyed the others embrace as he let the hair run through his fingers and his own eyes flutter shut.


End file.
